bravery
by lady wisp
Summary: It's not just a Gryffindor quality.
notes: My best friend and I were in a Japanese restaurant discussing the Gaang and what House they'd be in when she suddenly said that Aang was practically the Sorting Hat. So we were cracking up and the owner was shooting us a lot of dirty looks, but it was worth it. And then I tried to sort the Naruto universe into Houses (which just doesn't work) and all the characters from Harry Potter into benders (which also doesn't work) and just-

God.

My head.

Enjoy.

* * *

The dementors are almost upon them. It infuriates Katara to see her home, her beloved Hogwarts, overrun by sinister creatures and dark wizards. She ducks, just nearly dodging a spell to the face. Katara grimaces and lifts her wand in retaliation.

"Impedimenta!"

She smiles in satisfaction as the Death Eater falls to the ground. Katara runs past the wreckage around her. Her stomach plummets as she sees an unmoving body on the ground. Friend or foe? She's too scared to find out. "Zuko!"

She calls her friends' names over and over again, desperation cracking through her voice as she pants for breath. Oh Merlin, please let them be alright...

"Katara?"

"Zuko!"

"Katara!"

Katara flings herself into her chest and cradles his face with free hand. He's touching her too; crushing her bruised body with a desperate hug.

"We're here too, Katara."

The Gryffindor's face lights up with happiness at the sound of her brother's disgruntled voice. "Sokka! Thank goodness you're safe."

Sokka grumbles to himself and mutters something about 'stupid good looking Slytherins' before his girlfriend jabs him with her elbow.

"We're glad to see you too, 'Tara," Suki says, shooting Sokka a reproachful look. "Have you seen Aang?" Katara shakes her head, distress in her eyes as she remembers the younger Hufflepuff.

"No!" she wailed. "The last time I saw him was when he was with Harry. They were talking about a snake, but I didn't- I should've gone with them."

Zuko places a calming hand on her shoulders and Katara manages to relax. "It's better that you didn't," he says. "We need every witch and wizard for the-" His eyes narrow as he whips out his wand.

"Protego!"

The spell ricochets away and lands on a pillar. Sokka spots the offending wizard and shoots a well-aimed spell at the Death Easter. "That's Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex," Katara says with amusement. The Ravenclaw nods sheepishly but keeps his eyes alert.

"She taught it to me," he admits. "Good shield, Toph."

The blind fifth year grunts in acknowledgement and directs her displeasure at Zuko. "Yeah, good thing I was here. Sparky, get your hands off Sugar Queen. We're in a war. You can mooch it up with each other later.

Zuko scowls. "Piss off, Beifong." The Beifong heiress merely smirks.

"So what's the plan?"

Sokka is already muttering strategies and battle tactics under his breath as he paces back and forth. "Aang and Harry seem to have some kind of plan. And Aang would have told us beforehand if he needed us. The best thing we can do for them is to clear a path. Keep the Death Eaters away."

Toph glances at Zuko. "What if you have to fight your father? Not to mention your sister's running amok with that lot."

"Toph!"

The younger girl huffs in exasperation when everyone shoots a glare in her direction. "Someone had to ask! It was only a matter of time. You betrayed us once."

Zuko's face is a mask of indifference, but everyone knows that Toph has touched a nerve. The seventh year had worked extraordinarily hard to win back everyone's trust after his first betrayal at the Ministry. Even Aang had taken a while to warm up to.

Zuko raises his head, golden eyes pentinent. "I made a mistake," he says slowly. "And I regret it everyday. But I know how to get back my honor. My father is beyond reasoning, and Azula's probably going crazy out there. I know who my real family is." Katara's features soften as she leans in to brush her hand over his reassuringly.

"So that settles it," Sokka says with finality, nodding at his companion with a hint of pride. "We should stick together-"

"No," Zuko interrupts. "My sister is my responsibility. Someone has to put Azula in her place."

Sokka looks mildly miffed from being interrupted, but Suki steps forward in concern.

"Not alone I hope."

Zuko shakes his head and turns to Katara with hopeful eyes. "Would you like to help me?" The Gryffindor's eyes are watery as she nods her consent.

"With pleasure."

Toph pipes up. "So... What am I doing?" The group swap amused looks before Suki decides to speak on their behalf.

"You're coming with me and Sokka. Needless to say, you get to go nuts."

The Slytherin's mouth bares itself into a wicked smile as Toph processes the older Gryffindor's words.

"Break all the rules?"

"Essentially."

Toph crows with delight as she shoots off a series of sparks. Sokka immediately leans over to lower Toph's wand arm.

"You're impossible," he mutters under his breath. "Toph, you basically told everyone at Hogwarts 'come and get me.' That's essentially the same as throwing yourself to Voldemort."

The girl cackles as she languidly shrugs his hand away. "I'm breaking all the rules today, remember?"

Zuko sighs. "Yes, well Katara and I will be on our way. Be careful everyone."

They exchange hugs before they set off.

As Katara and Zuko use the fallen rubble for cover, the Slytherin clears his throat. "Katara, about earlier. I'm…. sorry. For everything I did. For turning my back on our friends. And for hurting you."

Katara smiles.

"Silly boy. I already forgave you a long time ago."

Despite Zuko's will, a grin slips out and he reddens in embarrassment.

"So, do you think that maybe-"

"After the war, Zuko."

Seeing the hardened look in Katara's eyes triggers something in Zuko. He leans in and pecks her cheek before motioning for her to follow him.

The smile widens.

* * *

Just a little something I came up on the spot, so there's probably a lot of mistakes that I missed. Hopefully it'll be enough to tide you guys over before I finish the latest chapter for Spirits. I wish you all a very fantastic day!


End file.
